Pokemon Generaton: OG
by Ziggy Thompson
Summary: Rating is just for safety. Story of Jamal Scotts in a new region filled with new pokemon, trainers and rules. Check it out. Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Most of these Pokemon were made by other people. Sorry if I forgot to say the people but I don't them thinking I took their rights. Once again these are not mine. The only one that is mine is Leoignis and it's evolutions. Blaze two and hit in the morning. Peace.**

**My First Pokemon**

Chapter One: Decision

A beautiful summer morning came by while Jamal Scotts was sleeping in his bed. Today was the day when Jamal was going to become one of the first Pokemon trainers from Elegant Town. Elegant Town was the home to another famous protégé to Professor Oak, Professor Falcon. He was the greatest Black Professor of the Pokemon World. He was able to discover 150 new pokemon.

Professor Falcon was just going over some of the analysis of the new pokemon for the trainers. Everything would have to go well in order for everything to go as planned. As he was typing on his computer his white lab coat drooped down to the floor. He wasn't like those other professor; he was built after traveling around the Angeles Region.

"I can't believe it has been that long since I traveled. Now I have to give some of the pokemon that I have been training. I should get ready there would be here any second." Professor said standing up looking out his window to see two trainers coming. "Well I better get ready."

"Professor Falcon, are you in there?" said one of the trainers. She knocked on the door while the boy had a frown on his face. "Man I should have known that he was going to sleep." said the boy putting his hands in his pockets.

"Welcome, you must be the trainers from Elegant Town. Please come in" greeted Professor Falcon.

One of the trainers was a girl who was wearing camouflage long jean that was two sizes too big, camouflage tree trunk shirt as well as white converse shoes with green laces. "What up, the name's Natalie" she said with her Puerto Rican accent. She stuck out her hand and Falcon said he was pleased to meet her.

Then the other trainer stepped up to greet Prof. Falcon. "Natalie's my cousin. My name is Camron." Camron was wearing denim from head to toe, he also had a rocawear belt to carry his Pokeballs. He was wearing tan Timberland boots with a blue line going down the side. He also had a small sport bag to carry his belongings.

"Well now, today is your day to choose your Pokemon but I think you guys already know that. So let me show the selection," said Professor Falcon. A split second later another person came running into the lab and landing on the floor panting. " You must be Jamal?" said Professor Falcon.

"Yeah sorry I was trying to put my baby sister to sleep. Did anyone choose yet?" asked Jamal. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that had a red hood on it. Over his black sweatshirt was a red short sleeve shirt. His black jeans were baggy with hand-me-down patches showing the stitching of the pants. No he wasn't part of a gang it was that those were his favorite colors. Overall his hair was designed in corn rolls with an untied black durag covering it.

"No, I'm about to reveal the Pokemon now. Falcon took the Pokeball from the Green box and released the creature.

The creature seems to be a slightly evolved Veciloraptor. It still had it's dinosaur body but it had feathers surrounding it's back to it's head and forearms. It walked on its hind legs with its special Claw tapping the floor. Most of its body was green with its torso being the color of yellow and it's tail being black with thin yellow stripes.

"This is Raptogon. The raptor Pokemon. It is the hardest Pokemon to train out of the all starters. It takes the highest abilities to train a Raptogon. If you shall turn your back upon it you are wishing for a death." said Professor Falcon.

Jamal and Natalie were somewhat frieghtened by the Raptogon and took a step back while Camron did the opposite and stepped forward gently stroking the creature's head. The Raptogon growled in response but it was a friendly growl. "In all my years of work I never have seen this happen before. It would usually take days maybe weeks for a Raptogon to trust a human yet Camron was able to befriend it in a matter of seconds." exclaimed Professor Falcon. " I guess Raptogon is yours Camron," said Natalie.

Falcon walked over to the third box that was blue. He followed the same procedure and released the pokeball. The creature was a small penguin pokemon. It was mainly blue with part of its face and stomach being white. It walked on two stubby legs and had green eyes that made it look adorable.

"What we have here is a Penrince. The penguin pokemon. It's a real jokester when it is around others. It uses water attacks to defeat its enemies" announced Prof. Falcon.

Natalie then walked up toward Penrince, while it was blushing. "Ahh, it looks so shy. I think I will take Penrince." said Natalie with a smile. Penrince jumped ontop of Natalie bringing them both down. They both started laughing for joy.

"Last but not least we have this one." said Falcon as he unleashed the ball. The light began to from into a lion like creature. It was a young lion cub with orange fur. Around it's paws there was a slight fire red color coming up to his shoulder blades. It walked on all fours and had a small flame on the end of it's tail. The creature growled out it's own name. "Neoignis."

Professor Falcon began " Last but not least is Neoignis. The Lion Cub Pokemon. Like a lion it has alot of bravery and is territorial. If best quality is being loyal."

"Wow, a Neoignis. Man, all these pokemon are off the chain." said Jamal picking up his pokemon when it gave him a lick on his cheek.

"Fo sho. But Professor Falcon don't we need a Pokedex or sumthing" asked Camron.

'Correct Camron, that is why I made these" Professor took out three cell phone like devices. "These are the new edition of the Pokedex. I made these myself, so I like to call them PokeCell. Some features include, GPS, camera to take pictures, and library of the new Pokemon found in this region. So you trainers can still keep in touch even if you ar in a different region. Not just that, if you slide the back of the cell phone and you will find a case for you trainers to keep your badges. My last feature is the log journal. You can right down info such as Battle Record and Evolution Records to tell if your pokemon had evolved or not. Well that is all. Now you three are official trainers of the Angeles Region."

"I guess this means we should go home to pack." said Natalie thinking about what she will bring along with her.

"I already got my stuff so I'll be on my way. Peace, see you at the Regionals" said Camron running off.

'Aight see you later Professor, I need to get my stuff ready" said Jamal as he walked out to his house which was a few blocks down.

His house was small and a little thrash but it was his home. He saw his little sister run up to him.

"Ja, can I see your pokemon? Which did you get? A water type? Huh, Huh, Huh? said his excited sister.

"1. Slow down you are about to have a seizure. 2. Yes. 3. A Leoignis. and 4. It's a fire type" said Jamal carrying his 7 year old sister, Tanya to the couch where his older brother who was counting his money from "business."

"Neoignis come out." Jamal tossed the pokeball unleashing the cub pokemon.

"He's so cute. Did you name him?" asked Tanya petting Neoignis. Neoignis purred as Tanya scratch his stomach.

"Not yet. I'm still thinking of his name" announced Jamal.

His older brother Shawn walked over to his younger brother. "Name him Dante. That would be the best named for him." His brother reached into his pocket and took out a clip of money totaling about 50 dollars. "You going to need this. I'm making sure that my blood won't be broke. You better bring home that trophy." Shawn walked up the stairs and closed his door.

"Tanya, I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone" Jamal told his sister. He took his knapsack and swung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Tanya" he said as he kissed his sister on his forehead. Jamal journey was just about to begin. He would have to survive on his own. Now only with Dante. This is the beginning.


	2. Skink's Iron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Most of these Pokemon were made by other people. Sorry if I forgot to say the people but I don't them thinking I took their rights. Once again these are not mine. The only one that is mine is Leoignis and it's evolutions. Blaze two and hit in the morning. Peace.**

**Chapter 2: Dante the Neoignis**

We find our Jamal and his new pokemon Dante walking toward Effero gym. The sun was above their heads looking at them to see their tiredness.

"I think it's about time we took a break" said Jamal sitting on top of a boulder looking out across the Bronze forest. He stretched his arms across his body and fell backwards to catch some rest. Dante however was excited to be out in the open. He climbs the boulder and started growls to wake his master up. "Neo, Neo, Neoignis" said Dante as he nudged his trainer. "Leave me alone, Dante, Get your ass to sleep" Jamal then turned to lie on his left side.

There was a sudden silence. Dante looked toward the bushes to see a creature crouching ready to attack. It looked like a skunk like pokemon with a black line going through its grayish fur. It had a white mark with two bones crossing its forehead. The pokemon walked on all fours and looked angry because Jamal and Dante had invaded its territory. The skunk jumped into the air with its tail starting to glow and turn metallic. It did a flip with its tail coming straight down toward Jamal.

Jamal opened his eyes to find a shining metal tail coming toward him. Quickly he took Neoignis and rolled off the boulder. The impact of the skunk's tail with the boulder broke it into numerous pieces. "Yo, what's your problem b? Shouted Jamal toward the pokemon. He took out his Pokecell and scanned the pokemon.

Name: Skink

Type: Poison

Attacks: Head butt, Poison Gas, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Info: The smell that is produce by how the trainer treats it. The better the respect it gets the more its sweet smell.

"Man, I show you who the realest OG is" grinned Jamal. "Dante, this is our first battle so do well. Use your tackle attack." ordered Jamal. The fire-orange lion cub charged toward the Skink ready to attack. The Skink was too clever and dodged Dante's attack. It then lifted its tail and greenish gas started to spew from its ass.

"Don't breath in the gas Dante" yelled Jamal. "Attack now while it's back is turn"

Dante held in his breath and started to charge toward the pokemon again. This time Dante slammed into the Skink stopping the poison gas effect. Now the Skink was angry. It's tail started glowing turning a shiny metal, Skink ran toward Dante and jumped into the air to do a flip with it's Iron Tail coming straight for Dante.

"Dante dodge that Iron Tail and counter with Scratch" shouted Jamal.

Dante jumped to it's left with Skink's tail splitting the ground. Dante unleashed his claws from within his paws and scratched the Skink. Now the Skink was weakened, one more hit would do it, thought Jamal.

"Now finished it with Tackle attack" shouted Jamal as Dante went for the last blow sending Skink into a tree. Jamal grabbed one of the pokeballs from his belt and threw it at the Skink. Before the Skink could realize it had been captured. It tried to wiggle itself out but it was too weak.

"I finally caught my first pokemon" said Jamal. "Neo, Neo, Neoignis" said Dante in joy as he began jumping up and down.

"Okay I guess we could train for a while but first we gotta make it to the Pokemon Center. Return Dante" said Jamal as he held the Pokeball toward Dante. The red flash of light came and absorbed the fire orange cub back into it's ball.

Jamal then started running toward the nearest Pokemon Center that was in Vintage Town. The Pokemon Center had a trainer lounge and a kitchen.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon?" asked Jamal.

"Sure, it will take a couple of hours, there are many trainers around here try meeting some of them" Nurse Joy smiled.

Jamal walked around the center but no signs of his fellow trainers from Elegant Town. He then saw another trainer sitting at a table all alone with her strange looking pokemon. It looked as though of a cross of a lioness head, mammal body, and early bird wings for arms. Jamal took out his PokeCell and locked on the Pokemon.

Name: Tinytail

Type: Normal

Current Attacks: Glare, Bite, Mega Claw, Focus Energy

Info: Normally found in packs or societies. It's determination allows it to use every single ounce of power in battle.

"Wow, a Tinytail" said Jamal as he took a seat. The other trainer looked at him with her green eyes, causing him to stare at her. She was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt that only covered her arms and the area just above her chest. Underneath was a white tree trunk with a pink in the middle. She was also wearing tight blue jeans with a pokemon belt that held only one pokeball in the front and the other six in the back.

"Are you okay? she said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm good. By the way, name's Jamal"

"Laura. This is my Tinytail. He's been a good fighter, so what are you here for?"

"Just healing my crew up so we can train." Jamal grinned.

"Jamal, your Pokemon are healed." said Nurse Joy.

"How bout a match between me and you, Jamal?" Laura grinned.

"Okay then let's go into the forest" said Jamal walking outward.

Laura and Jamal walked deep into the forest. "So just a One-on-One match correct?" asked Laura. "Yeah, well Ladies first" Jamal joked still looking at her attire. "Go Tinytail" yelled Laura releasing her Pokemon. " Go Dante" said Jamal as he threw his pokeball. Tinytail seemed to be more powerful then Dante and that gave him a disadvantage. "Dante, scratch attack" ordered Jamal. "That's all you got? Tinytail use your Glare." Dante ran forward while unleashing his claws but Tinytail had stopped it in the process with its glare. "Tinytail use Mega Claw" Tinytail's right hand started to glow and rushed toward Dante striking him resulting in the lion cub getting send backward into a tree. "Come on Dante, remember, you are the O.G" Jamal encouraged. Dante rose back up with his flame emitting immense heat. Dante's mouth started to glow and unleashed a projectile of fire heading straight for the Tinytail. It was a critical hit that deeply wounded Tinytail. "What was that?" said Laura. " Now that, is what I'm talking about. Dante learned Ember. Now we can beat yo ass Laura" grinned Jamal. "You wish, Tinytail Focus Energy" commanded Laura. Tinytail meditated growing it's power that was within. "Dante use your Ember to knock out Tinytail" ordered Jamal.

Dante released a wave of fire and heat targeting Tinytail. But Tinytail dodged it by jumping in the air. " Now use your Mega Claw" yelled Laura. Tinytail came down and slashed Dante with it's claws.

"Dante, show no mercy" said Jamal. 'But he is getting tired' Jamal thought to himself. 'Since he learned that Ember attack just a few minutes ago he doesn't have the range for Tinytail to get hit. I got a idea' Jamal called Dante back and whispered into his ear.

"No strategy can help you now. Tinytail is one of the strongest Pokemon out there" said Laura confidently.

"Well see. Dante use your tackle attack" ordered Jamal.

Dante began to run toward Tinytail getting ready for Jamal's new move. "That's all you got? Tinytail, Focus Energy." commanded Laura. When Dante was at his highest speed Jamal called out to him "Attack with Ember" this startled Laura and Tinytail as Dante released the wave of flames. The emeber attack had fainted TInytail. Jamal had won the match.

"YEAH! We won our first match. Dante we won our first match. We are one step closer to the Regionals. Now we just need to beat that Effero Gym Leader" said Jamal as Leoignis did a miniature roar.

"You didn't do so bad. You have some good straegy, but need to train them harder. How about us two travel together. It's better for us because we can be companions and also for our Pokemon because they will have training partners. suggested Laura, who Jamal couldn't stop looking at.

" Okay, I guess but I still need to train, Leoignis stay here with Laura. I need to train Skink. I'll see yall later" Jamal said running into the forest.

Laura sat down near a tree and held Leoignis closed to her chest and started scratching his head. "So, you think he likes me?" asked Laura. "Leo, Leo" said Dante nodding his head.


End file.
